The conventional clock is an instrument for measuring and indicating time. Predecessors of the clock were the SUNDIAL, the HOURGLAS and the CLESYDRA. However, all clocks sold on the present market are very much inconvenient for use at night.
However, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projection clock which is especially designed for use at night.